The Sky Pirates
by Midnite Solistace
Summary: Balthier and Fran's first meeting six years before the game, will then flash-foward to present day - one year after the ending of FF12 at Ashe's coronation. Balthier/Fran Vaan/Penelo, Ashe/Basch/Al Cid I am still deciding on last pairing. Please Review


**First Meeting**

Ffamran Bunansa sighed as he placed his Judge's helmet upon his head and marched out into the court of his father's laboratory. Cidolfus Bunansa had called an assembly to witness what he claimed was a breakthrough in modern science, a breakthrough in his study of creating manufacted nethicite. As Ffamran lined up against the wall with the other judges he looked over at his two older brothers, standing among the ranks of Judge Magisters. Ffamran took pride of place amongst the judges he stood with, being the son of Dr. Cid and highly rumoured about to be next in line as a Judge Magister for the Archadian army.

"History is in the making my friends!" Cidolfus addressed the crowd who had gathered. "I have developed a prototype for manufacted nethicite. Powered by the mist it shall be the most powerful source of energy this planet has ever known. Bring out the Viera." Cid ordered.

It was then that Ffamran knew something wasn't right. Surely his father wouldn't test the nethicite's power on a living, breathing Viera? A Judge Magister led out a Viera bound in chains. She was feisty and wouldn't come easily. She wore black armour and had long flowing white hair. "This Viera was caught trying to pickpocket a Judge Magister in the streets of Archades." The Judge Magister told the court as he led her to Cid. Cid then spoke. "Viera are known to react to the mist, she is a fitting test subject and it should be ample punishment."

The Viera struggled against her bonds but it was no use. She spat at Cid, landing it on his cheek. Ffamran smiled to himself, she certainly was feisty, but certainly this was inhumane, a part of him wanted to speak out against his father, but the other part told him he was not strong enough to do so.

The Viera was forced to her knees as Cid fired up the nethicite, her screams came quickly and they pierced the ears of all who stood there. She writhed in pain on the floor, kicking and struggling, until she gave in and could move no more. The Judge Magister went to retrieve her, but Cid interrupted, "Leave her there, I think we need to test the nethicite on a higher frequency." The fear in her eyes was clear and this time Ffamran stepped in.

"Father, she has suffered enough, leave the poor girl, surely she has had punishment enough for stealing a few coins."

The Viera looked at Ffamran in shock; she had never dreamed a Hume to be so kind, especially one in Judge's armour.

"Ffamran, step back in line." Cid said coldly. "Or do you wish to join this Viera in the dungeon?" A buzz went through the crowd, Cid threatening his own son? All eyes were upon him, and Ffamran took the opportunity to remove his helmet, tossing it on the ground in defiance. "If you wish to take me then take me, for I am no longer your son." Ffamran said in disgust.

"Very well then." Cid snapped his fingers and Ffamran was knocked over the head. He fell to the ground, the last thing he heard before passing out was the poor Viera's screams as the nethicite was fired up for a second time.

When Ffamran awoke he was in his chambers, not in the dungeon as he had expected. A note lay for him on his bedside table.

_Ffamran_

_Forgive me my son, but I could not be seen as weak in front of my peers. But you must learn to be less outspoken. I am afraid your upcoming promotion to Judge Magister may have been set back a fair while due to your display of "heroics"._

_Come see me when you awake and we shall talk some more._

_Cidolfus Bunansa._

Ffamran screwed up the paper and tossed it into the bin. He immediately stripped himself of his armour and replaced his clothing with leather pants, a white shirt and golden vest. He opened his closet and retrieved his gun the Altair. Ffamran strapped on his belt complete with ammo pouch and grabbed a bag of coins. He went straight to the dungeon to find the frightened Viera shivering on the ground. He knelt down and unlocked her chains. She looked up at him in shock. "You are the kind Hume who spoke for me."

Ffamran nodded. "I am only sorry I couldn't stop it. What's your name?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

"Fran." She smiled weakly.

"I am Balthier. Now lets get you out of here."


End file.
